micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
MicroNations Fandom:Chat/Logs/23 March 2013
23:24 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/File:LMB_poster-graffiti_thing.jpg 23:24 -!- ChristianDraken has joined Special:Chat 23:25 Helll 23:25 hello* 23:27 -!- DrukeTheFluke has left Special:Chat. 23:29 Wow.... 23:47 -!- DrukeTheFluke has joined Special:Chat 23:47 Welcome back 23:47 You too. 23:48 -!- AkharnesGov has joined Special:Chat 23:49 Yo to both o' you. 23:49 I think I would rather create a constructed dialect of English rather than create an entirely new language. 23:50 That's what I did in the beginning too 23:50 Rob, remember the early proto-Mirolian 23:50 Oh... I remember that. 23:51 It was English but had reformed spelling and R was rolled. 23:51 Yeah. 23:51 Fun stuff :P 23:52 I have an idea Ònff. 23:52 Yes? 23:52 Maybe make a Gremmian language. But it would basically be a heavy English dialect. 23:52 Start with a spelling reform, change the grammar a bit, add new words and change a few words an pronunciations. 23:53 Yo Ezrip. 23:53 Hello 23:53 AkharnesGov, are you Edward? 23:53 He is. 23:53 Call me Catfish Billy 23:53 Thought so......... 23:54 Catfish Billy and Druke.... 23:54 Catfish Billy, Oklahoma redneck much? 23:54 And I'm John Smith......pseudonyms these days 23:55 Michael Ònff is my pseudonym. 23:55 Yay 23:56 Yay 23:56 Mines Sksmemsismsksns Nsiwpqwmsiswnsnsnjskwkwoijehrbd 23:56 I might make a pseudonym. 23:56 I only say yay in a very flat voice, or if I am really excited. Never in an intermediate area 23:56 Catfish Billy shall be my pseudonyme 23:56 But we already know you are Robert Garside. 23:56 But you can call me Machine Gun Eddy, too. 23:57 I mean as a nickname, not to disguise my real name. 23:57 Mine shall be "The Shipton Shoveler" 23:57 You don't know my real name, and you don't know where I live, but I know both things about you based on our intelligence agency's findings. 23:58 Name the village I live in... 23:58 In PM please. 23:58 Hmm. Let me see. 00:07 Ed, are you still here? 00:07 Jesam. 00:07 Serbian for I am 00:08 Ton cebar. 00:08 It is strange when people say "the ATM machine" or "RIP in peace" 00:08 Dradelian. 00:08 the USA of America 00:08 Hahaha 00:10 What do you think would be the first formal work in Dradelian? 00:10 A book? 00:11 No newsfeed policy can stop people from posting stupid news...... 00:11 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page#News 00:11 (frustrated) 00:11 DUMB NEWS 00:11 "A political crisis started in Mahuset after the death of the dog owned by King Emiel Hardy." 00:11 Mmmkay 00:11 I mean Hello? 00:12 "Bir Tawil was annexed by the Republic of Sandy Glinka. The future of the Bir Tawil decides State Duma RPG June 12, 2013." (facepalm) 00:12 Unless he actually went to Africa and stuff.... 00:12 "The MicroWikiLeaks page is founded, click on the link. " 00:12 It uses a comma improperly, and is self-referential without needing to be, making it sound silly. 00:13 The death of a dog is sad, but how does it create a political crisis? I wanna know! 00:13 "Dan Confederation on major reorganisation." 00:13 Anyone cares? 00:13 Bir Tawil was annexed by the Republic of Sandy Glinka. Sandy Glinka annexed by Sandy Cheeks. 00:13 I know it's sad, but, seriously, is it worth posting in the news and claiming that it led to a political crisis. 00:14 All the flags are messed up. 00:14 Wick's should be smaller 00:15 Political crisis over a dog. (facepalm) 00:15 I think I will impose writing articles on blogpost or something 00:15 "Prussia claims flag here even though it doesn't belong New Swabia in..." 00:15 Only if you have an external link, you can post your news here 00:16 Who puts a flag in a news bulletin that is not on the far left? 00:16 Ask him, he's here :p 00:16 I think the featured article should be moved lower. The explanation of the website matters more 00:16 All I see when I go here is "SAXON EMPIRE" 00:17 all the time 00:17 Oh, yeah. Why would you do such a thing? 00:17 We don't have other good articles atm... 00:17 Vetria owned Akebar? 00:17 Hmm 00:17 Akebar just bounces all over the place, like Arika 00:17 People are either too lazy or incompetent. 00:18 "Templar Kingdom as of today, the Sovereign Templar Crown is now pegged to the british pound and is no longer pegged to the €. (1£STC = 12 £UK)" 00:18 *British *Pound 00:18 Back 00:19 It should be Euro, not €! 00:19 Hi 00:19 I know right.. 00:19 Hello :P 00:19 Policy violators should be blocked for 3 days. 00:20 If they keep doing it, then idk man... 00:20 How is it a policy violation? 00:21 What exactly? 00:21 Policy violators should be blocked for 3 days. 00:21 What polociy violations are you refering to? 00:21 I think they should... They keep messing up the newsfeed (frustrated) 00:22 Oh no.. You haven't read it? 00:22 "The main newsfeed is used for 00:22 Links to a blog post outside of this wiki, which must contain a name of the article, name of the media and date of publishment. 00:22 Most important site announcements, done only by administrators or staff. 00:22 Other uses must be permitted by an administrator or a newsfeed mod." 00:23 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/MicroWiki:Newsfeed_Policy 00:23 Well, I have read it over and over, everytime I post something there, which isn't that often, and I see nothing about not adding a flag after the left 00:23 Most news in the newsfeed belong here http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/MicroWiki:News_Portal 00:24 Oh the flag.. well tbh it's not a violation... Just, no one does it. 00:25 I thought I would do something different, that wouldn't violate the rules, plus, it distinguishes it and lets others see the flag without having to click on the link, if they don't want to 00:25 brb 00:25 Yes, probably. 00:28 -!- AkharnesGov has left Special:Chat. 00:28 -!- Dog On Patrol has joined Special:Chat 00:28 !updatelogs 00:28 Dog On Patrol: Logs updated (Added 60 lines to log page). Next automatic log will be in 3600 seconds. 00:28 Hehehey! 00:29 Greetings User:DrukeTheFluke 00:29 -!- MicroWiki Attack Dog has joined Special:Chat 00:29 Greetings colleague 00:30 Greetings User:Dog On Patrol. 00:30 I see User:URL is a chatbot. 00:30 !kick 00:30 Indeed, he is. 00:30 It appears that the "kick" function does not work. 00:31 Should we promote User:URL to chatmod status? If we do so we can kick users via User:URL. 00:32 Great idea. However I'm not sure if other chatmods can do that. 00:33 It appears that chatmods cant promote fellow users to "chatmod" status. However, I believe administrators can do so. 00:34 Indeed. Perhaps, we should wait until tomorrow. 00:35 Shall we discuss this issue on the "Swine" network? 00:37 Indeed. 00:37 Indeed we should. 00:47 back 00:48 hello out there 00:49 Hi. 00:50 Hi 00:51 Have you ever thought of translating the Internationale into Dradelian? 00:51 Thanks for the idea. :) 00:51 :D 00:51 Come here. http://statesofnewcanada.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 00:51 It seems to be one of those things that are in every language. 00:51 Ed and I are going there. 00:51 Okay 00:52 there 00:59 -!- DrukeTheFluke has left Special:Chat. 01:21 -!- Sactage has joined Special:Chat 01:51 -!- Democraking Miggy B. has joined Special:Chat 01:52 Hello 02:11 Hello 02:13 So what are U doing 02:15 Currently reading on micronational war 02:15 About who 02:17 Just the random pages that I click on. Right now I am at The Smallia-Asermia Dispute 02:18 I do not get the calims 02:19 Asermia's? 02:20 In the map 02:20 Yea.. neither do I... 02:20 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Atlantis_Civil_War 02:21 I guess its one country.. but I am not sure 02:21 It is like the Cold War in Germany 02:24 2 long getting nauseius 02:24 I would believe so.. 02:26 All I know... is Prussia was in one Micronational war 02:27 Mine 0 02:28 Well political and advise support in Freyan-Whyzette war 02:28 To Whyzette 02:28 http://www.politicalcompass.org/test 02:29 Same with me and the Khillian War. The Anti-Khillian side 02:31 I support Fascism................... Sometimes 02:32 Yet I still cannot Beleive it is a puppet 02:34 It was originally thought by micronationalists on MicroWikia to be native Portuguese micronationalist, but then on the MicroWikia chat, King Daniel I of Daniel-Land discovered from King Penda II of the Saxon Empire, that Tsar Kuri I was sockpuppeting and that São Sebastião was his puppet state to trick the people at MicroWikia. 02:40 Yup/ 02:41 According to that test, I am authoritative left 02:42 Authoritanian Left = Communist 02:50 -!- Huff has joined Special:Chat 04:40 Anyone here? 04:47 -!- MicroDc has joined Special:Chat 04:52 Im proud to be sardian today 05:01 Today Sardes has officially won the first battle with Goldstone. 05:06 awesome 05:38 Hi. 05:39 Who is MicroDc? 05:40 Im formally Goldstone's other King Dc 05:41 -!- MicroDc has left Special:Chat. 05:43 -!- Realm of Freya has left Special:Chat. 05:43 -!- MicroDc has joined Special:Chat 05:47 -!- Realm of Freya has joined Special:Chat 06:01 Hello 06:02 I would just like to say Goldstone was the first to actually attack. 06:03 They swarmed Aaron ( one of the newly elected judges ) with Airsoft guns when he left his home . 06:07 The only reason Goldstone had gotten violent is because there were originally 15 members in Goldstone ,but when I split and created Sardes 10 members left. 06:07 that Pissed Bt off. 06:38 guys I must go lets just say Sardes is having a meeting 07:55 Hello 08:35 -!- King Emiel Hardy of Mahuset has joined Special:Chat 08:35 Hey 08:37 Hi Emiel o/ 08:40 Hey Hasan. 08:40 Do you want to make anything transparent 08:40 -!- Supremeleaderofhasanistan has left Special:Chat. 08:40 -!- Supremeleaderofhasanistan has joined Special:Chat 08:40 Nope 08:41 Okay :) 08:41 -!- Supremeleaderofhasanistan has left Special:Chat. 08:41 -!- Supremeleaderofhasanistan has joined Special:Chat 08:42 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ioCzNQnCzR4 08:48 :3 08:49 :3 08:49 I like cats 08:49 :) 08:49 Do you? 08:49 -!- Supremeleaderofhasanistan has left Special:Chat. 08:49 Yep 08:49 -!- Supremeleaderofhasanistan has joined Special:Chat 08:50 Hugging my :3 right now :) . 08:52 :) 08:53 :) 08:55 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R7yfV6RzE30 09:01 (lol) 09:01 -!- Supremeleaderofhasanistan has left Special:Chat. 09:01 -!- Supremeleaderofhasanistan has joined Special:Chat 09:01 :P 09:02 (red) (blue) (grey) (grey) 09:02 (red) (blue) (grey) (grey) 09:02 :) :) :) :) 09:02 (red) (blue) (grey) (grey) 09:02 Please, Spamming can give you a kick. 09:02 (red) (blue) (grey) (grey) 09:02 I made Mahuset flag (lol) 09:02 -!- Supremeleaderofhasanistan has left Special:Chat. 09:02 -!- Supremeleaderofhasanistan has joined Special:Chat 09:03 Sorry 09:03 Just making Mahuset's flag 09:03 -!- Supremeleaderofhasanistan has left Special:Chat. 09:03 -!- Supremeleaderofhasanistan has joined Special:Chat 09:03 Hey, Nice, Didn't see that :P 09:04 :p 09:04 It failed a bit though 09:04 :P 09:04 -!- Supremeleaderofhasanistan has left Special:Chat. 09:04 -!- Supremeleaderofhasanistan has joined Special:Chat 09:28 Hasan, Make a facebok, Become friends with me and join Magic Land! 09:35 -!- Nico Kaikkonen has joined Special:Chat 09:35 Hello andGoodMorning 09:35 O/ 09:36 Emiel What is Magic Land? 09:37 Hey 09:37 A facebook ggane 09:37 *game 09:38 oke 09:39 Play It and become friends with me!!!!! It rocks!!! 09:39 *Just wanting to open my upgraded castle :P* 09:40 Dunno 09:41 I dont likeFacebook games so much 09:41 :P 09:41 Hi Nico 09:41 You basically build your own little kingdom :) 09:42 Well I used to playFarmville 09:42 I got bored 09:42 :P 09:42 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lvoBEn5eN_I 09:42 :P 09:43 About the game. 09:44 Hey 09:44 Greetings 09:44 Hi Dog on Pa(troll) 09:44 -!- Supremeleaderofhasanistan has left Special:Chat. 09:44 -!- Supremeleaderofhasanistan has joined Special:Chat 09:50 :P 09:51 Hasan, Join this: http://pigtube.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 09:57 -!- Supremeleaderofhasanistan has left Special:Chat. 09:57 -!- Supremeleaderofhasanistan has joined Special:Chat 09:58 Bai 09:58 -!- King Emiel Hardy of Mahuset has left Special:Chat. 09:59 -!- Supremeleaderofhasanistan has left Special:Chat. 09:59 -!- Supremeleaderofhasanistan has joined Special:Chat 09:59 Bye Emiel 10:01 -!- Supremeleaderofhasanistan has left Special:Chat. 10:01 -!- Supremeleaderofhasanistan has joined Special:Chat 10:09 Hi O/ 10:09 Hello. 10:09 !updated 10:09 Cloud Mountains: The logs were last updated 40:51 ago. There are currently ~40 lines in the log buffer. 10:10 !updatelogs 10:10 Cloud Mountains: Logs updated (Added 42 lines to log page). Next automatic log will be in 3600 seconds. 10:12 Hi Seb 10:12 -!- Supremeleaderofhasanistan has left Special:Chat. 10:13 -!- DrukeTheFluke has joined Special:Chat 10:13 Should we make URL a chatmod, so it can kick people? 10:15 Hi 10:15 Fluke 10:15 Maybe 10:16 O/ 10:16 People What do you think, should we make URL chat Mod? 10:18 Hello. 10:18 Yes. 10:18 -!- Supremeleaderofhasanistan has joined Special:Chat 10:18 Hello 10:19 Nico and Robar of Rat County 10:19 PM 10:19 What do you think Hasan should I make URL Chat Mod 10:20 Nico PM 10:20 I will say in PM 10:20 -!- Supremeleaderofhasanistan has left Special:Chat. 10:20 -!- Supremeleaderofhasanistan has joined Special:Chat 10:20 Yes, I think so. 10:21 Oke 10:21 Done 10:22 Robar PM 10:23 Wanna test it out 10:23 ? 10:24 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F90Cw4l-8NY 10:24 Oh URL didnt copy? 10:24 :O 10:24 :O 10:24 Yeah, I turned it off. 10:24 I mean the kicking. 10:24 oh 10:24 :P 10:24 Anyone wanna test it out? 10:24 Try kicking me. 10:24 I would liked to see 10:24 @Nico I got the hang of it now, I got the commands off Sactage, he said I can look after it : D 10:25 !kick 10:25 Oke 10:25 :/ 10:25 :P 10:25 Try 10:25 !kick DrukeTheFluke 10:25 User: 10:25 !kick 10:25 !kick user:DrukeTheFluke 10:25 :P 10:25 :/ 10:29 -!- Nico Kaikkonen has left Special:Chat. 10:29 -!- Nico Kaikkonen has joined Special:Chat 10:31 -!- Supremeleaderofhasanistan has left Special:Chat. 10:31 -!- Supremeleaderofhasanistan has joined Special:Chat 10:31 !Kick 10:31 !kick User:DrukeTheFluke 10:31 :P 10:31 Dosnt work 10:31 :/ 10:32 -!- Supremeleaderofhasanistan has left Special:Chat. 10:32 -!- Supremeleaderofhasanistan has joined Special:Chat 10:33 -!- AkharnesGov has joined Special:Chat 10:33 https://www.facebook.com/1worldunion?ref=hl 10:33 Yaowa 10:33 :P 10:33 He Akharnoso 10:38 -!- King Emiel Hardy of Mahuset has joined Special:Chat 10:38 E=Here 10:39 Nice profile picture @Cod 10:39 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/United_Nordic_Kingdom_of_Carrum 10:39 Ed 10:39 :) 10:40 (y) 10:41 (Y) 10:41 -!- Supremeleaderofhasanistan has left Special:Chat. 10:41 I like our flag. 10:41 Good to see Carrum going back to its Nordic roots. 10:42 I agree. 10:42 Lucania was too Romance/Latin. :P 10:42 Back 10:43 I have always liked the nordic forms of Carrum and other nations you have ruled. 10:44 :p 10:46 :) 10:46 It certainly brings back memories and we can once again get out the burgundy flag and hoist it over our house :) 10:47 Random, but http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IRsPheErBj8 10:51 Swines 10:52 Seb, do you have a physical version of the Burgundy flag? 10:52 The new one. 10:54 http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=endscreen&v=IcFMfv1denM&NR=1 10:55 Yes, I am making it in the weekend. 10:57 Why? 10:59 Hey 10:59 o/ 10:59 @Everyone, Become friend with me @ facebook and play Magic Land! 11:00 Good morrrniing vietnam 11:00 why is URL now an admin 11:00 Yo m8 11:00 So he can kick. 11:00 who made him one? 11:00 Hey 11:00 Kick me 11:00 up ,8 11:00 Btw, we turned of yt links, so he's no longer damaging your freedom of speech. 11:00 yo m8 11:01 that's k then 11:01 Kick me URL 11:01 still not 100% happy but better than naut 11:01 !ytoff 11:01 It's better. 11:01 @Ed we're still getting used to the coding and Sactage needs to enable it. 11:01 !updated 11:01 Cloud Mountains: The logs were last updated 51:35 ago. There are currently ~111 lines in the log buffer. 11:02 Why is Callofdute4 here 11:02 He's always here. 11:02 What for? 11:02 He is always active though... 11:04 why 11:04 Dear Callofduty4, 11:04 Thank you for your time, but we have our own staff here. As Brandon said, wikia will not intervene here anymore. You may now leave. 11:04 Thank you, 11:04 Machine Gun Eddy 11:05 Dear Callofduty4 11:05 Please leave as the people of this wiki no longer extend their welcome to yourself. 11:05 Close the door on the way out, 11:05 Hunting Rifle Eddy 11:07 Dear Callofduty4, 11:07 I do not see the purpose of you being here, you have been here for a long time and you appear to be lurking. 11:07 We can manage our own affairs ourselves, thank you for your time, please leave. 11:08 Crossbow Bill 11:09 Everyone refresh your chat 11:09 -!- Nico Kaikkonen has left Special:Chat. 11:09 -!- Nico Kaikkonen has joined Special:Chat 11:09 Why? 11:09 I'm testing something 11:10 I did it 11:10 -!- Nico Kaikkonen has left Special:Chat. 11:10 What do i do now? 11:10 -!- Nico Kaikkonen has joined Special:Chat 11:10 Emiel PM 11:10 Oke dont refrsh 11:10 didnt work 11:10 :p 11:10 :/ 11:11 -!- Nico Kaikkonen has left Special:Chat. 11:11 -!- Nico Kaikkonen has joined Special:Chat 11:11 !updatelogs 11:11 Cloud Mountains: Logs updated (Added 11 lines to log page). Next automatic log will be in 3600 seconds. 11:11 :p 11:13 O/ 11:13 Hi :D 11:13 Yo. 11:13 Hey 11:13 It's storming like crazy here in America 11:14 Yay! Not here! 11:14 Which State? 11:14 (troll) 11:14 Georgia 11:14 Spagnos, you asked me if my nation was Wick. 11:14 Spagnos from Asia 11:14 :o 11:14 Wick's dissolved. 11:14 Georgia 11:14 lol 11:14 :D 11:15 What if US Georgia becomes Independent? 11:15 It cant be named Georgia 11:15 I get it. Haha. 11:15 :P 11:15 :P 11:15 Rob, PM 11:17 So, how's Finland, France, UK, etc.? 11:17 well here's a thing 11:17 err 11:17 Herefordshire's got snow 11:17 lots of snow 11:18 !kikc http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/User:DrukeTheFluke 11:18 Hmmm.....still school 11:18 Test 11:18 well..not lots but it's already at 4 inches and it started about 20 mins ago 11:18 :P 11:18 lol 11:18 didnt work 11:18 *kick 11:18 There was a typo in your command.... 11:19 !kick Nico Kaikkonen 11:19 !kick 11:19 !kick URL 11:19 Does it work? Nope :P 11:19 !slap 11:19 spag, i think you have to be a mod 11:19 !falls 11:19 Cloud its not working 11:19 :p 11:19 !playthefacebookgamemagicland 11:20 Lalalalalalalalalala. Are all of you as well in the season of Spring? 11:20 Yep! It's spring in Mahuset! 11:21 Yay! Coprania too 11:21 Its Winter in Nyclos 11:21 :p 11:21 And sooo Cold... 11:21 :/ 11:21 Seb, Jules announced Amagerian elections results. 11:21 It can't be winter now. 11:21 Sorry 11:21 It can be like winter, But it can't be winter. 11:22 ...................... 11:22 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ayOP0acWUXA 11:22 It is Winter 11:23 It is not like winter 11:23 What was it Ed? 11:23 The government is FD, National, and opposition Labour. 11:23 Elected members are Jules, Leon, Joe, Edward, and Seb (until they leave). 11:23 winter here lastsfrom december to april' 11:23 Spring starts at April 11:24 (facepalm) 11:24 I knew Green wouldn't get voted, I told you 11:24 and Summer starts in the middle of June 11:24 O/ 11:24 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DuiQvPLWziQ 11:24 Look at that 11:24 And fall startsat september 11:24 Did you, Seb 11:26 Emiel (facepalm) 11:26 Do you really think I dont know that 11:26 :D 11:26 lol 11:26 Yes, I did. 11:26 I told all of you at the begining. 11:26 They change at: March, June, September and December 11:27 No they dont 11:27 I just send it to let you know it gets Spring in March 11:27 everywhere in the world 11:27 *sigh* 11:27 You still got elected as a candidate. 11:27 Some places there is now Winter 11:27 some places there is noFall 11:27 or Spring 11:27 you should know that 11:27 also 11:27 xD 11:28 Doesn't matter. 11:28 In North Pole Summer is 6 months long 11:28 I'm leaving anyway. 11:28 andWinter the other 6 moints 11:28 same at South Pole 11:28 :p 11:28 By Cloud 11:28 http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=endscreen&v=HEheh1BH34Q&NR=1 11:28 Star sizes 11:28 :O 11:28 :O 11:32 Viva la south korea. 11:33 Swine Tube everyone 11:34 URL please 11:34 Swiney 11:34 URl 11:35 Swine chat guys 11:46 T e s t 11:46 Тест 11:47 Фак дис плейс 11:48 back 11:48 Кирилик! 11:48 ?? 11:48 i don't speek greek sorry 11:49 (facepalm) 11:49 :D 11:49 Ед... КаллОфДути вонт ундерстанд ус. 11:49 Йе.Дат битч из ту ступид 11:49 yep, i want a kebab with curry sauce please 11:49 До ит леттер фор леттер, нот би соунд... 11:49 Ит ис еасиер то ундерстанд. 11:49 and can i have that in a tortilla bread thing 11:49 to take away 11:49 Тортилла. 11:49 Айм юзед то саундс :s 11:49 thanks, how much is that? 11:49 Диффикалт 4 ме 11:50 CoD why are you here? 11:50 Им нот Айм... 11:50 И уилл трай 11:50 Cuz 11:50 Гоод. 11:50 Спеак ит леттер фор леттер. 11:50 guys shuttup a sec let the gamer person speak 11:50 Окай брудда 11:50 SHH 11:50 Нот бз соунд, итс еасиер то тзпе анд ундерстанд тхис вај. 11:50 @Call of Duty 4, why are you hear, ignore these imbicilic j-ws 11:51 И ам нот имбисилик 11:51 :P 11:51 Cuz I am 11:51 But why? 11:51 yes well...please can you leave 11:51 You havent talked, so much 11:51 :P 11:51 @CoD 11:51 RIP Grammar 11:51 who's @CoD? 11:51 No HFRGOV 11:52 ok i'll ask nicely 11:52 Dear Sir, 11:52 The users of this wiki would like you to leave. 11:52 Please close the door on your way out, 11:52 Ed Saunders. 11:52 No 11:52 :p 11:52 ok we'll move to the swinehunt wiki then for chat 11:52 Dont be rude to CoD 11:53 :P 11:53 afk 11:53 Фак Ю Сир 11:53 ? 11:53 Funny how he went AFK a minute after saying something 11:54 We just want to know, is there any reason for you being here. (not being rude) 11:54 Everyone has that hack nowadays.. Just FYI 11:54 Because usually when a VSTF is here, it means something has happened. 11:54 Not really, I just am here 11:54 Well, there is no reason for you to be here. None that I see. 11:55 That's nice :) 11:55 Yep. Do whatever you want. 11:55 I wouldn't spend my precious time creeping on random wikis : 11:56 :) 11:56 Alright hunny bunny 11:56 Nice profile pic, @Cod 11:56 Thank you :D 11:56 :) 11:56 You too 11:56 :) 11:56 Бронистан Бобби 11:57 Ю хере? 11:57 Јес. 11:57 it looks like what i would hallucinate looking at a smurf on shrooms 11:57 that profile pic 11:58 ... 11:59 so the thing is, why do you want to be here @CoD4, and don't just answer "because of why not" or "no reason really.." just say why 11:59 i know it's probably a wikia-related task 12:00 Same reason because we are here, Because we want it. 12:00 ^ pretty much exactly right 12:01 Bronies :) 12:01 That's cute 12:01 :P 12:03 yer well done emiel you just invalidated my point 12:03 :P 12:03 thanks for sticking up for cod4/brandon 12:03 Emiel, you are a micronationalist, that's why you're here 12:03 Which is not callofduty's case 12:03 but seriously, CoD, why are you here 12:03 She's just randomly wasting her time here 12:04 she? 12:04 emiel's a guy? 12:04 i think 12:04 Hry 12:04 *Hey 12:04 Lol 12:04 I am a boy. 12:04 :P 12:04 i know that 12:04 but then is cod4 a girl 12:04 ouch 12:05 Why can't people look at a profile first?... 12:05 because i don't know how 12:06 and anyway i'm playing the banjo waiting for the internets to load 12:06 :P 12:06 so don't have many hands free 12:06 :p 12:06 Banjo playing... Hillbilly. :P 12:07 In a good way. 12:07 :p 12:07 O/ 12:07 i play the keyboard (instruments) and the banjo 12:07 and I play the drums (hitting buckets with crowbars) 12:08 Who thinks Cod4 has nothing to do here? 12:08 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uzae_SqbmDE 12:08 MEE!! 12:08 Me 12:09 Hes not talking 12:09 hes got no Micronation 12:09 He may be here when he wants. 12:09 We allready have URL 12:09 She's not even talking... I mean, what does she want 12:10 :p 12:10 He does nothing wrong so i think he can stay here, But i do recommend founding a micronation if you want to use this chat :) . 12:10 Wait...; 12:10 She's a male? 12:10 Yes 12:11 I think 12:11 :P 12:11 Yup, Read his profile page. 12:11 What a dramatic change of scenario 12:11 Yeah 12:11 :p 12:11 2 Bronys around 12:11 :p 12:11 It just makes things worse 12:12 aww bromance 12:12 for him 12:12 Seb is one too 12:12 hangon...pre-op or post-op 12:12 This world is crammed with bronies 12:13 Мотхерфак тхем бронис 12:13 What's wrong with bronies? They are generally kind and nice people who never do something wrong. 12:16 Nothing's wrong with them, some people just have nothing better to do with their lives than hate something over the internet @King Emiel 12:18 Yup :P 12:19 -!- Commonwealth has joined Special:Chat 12:19 Hey 12:24 Brony micronationalists: Me, Cloud Mountains, TheMaster001, Lkaushik2 and Supremeleaderofhasanistan. 12:25 4 of the 5 are influential active users. 12:25 Hasan is not a brony 12:25 He is. 12:25 Nope. 12:26 I didn't know Hasan was a brony. 12:26 :P I think he is, You think he isn't. I don't agree with you. End of story. 12:26 ? 12:27 He is not a brony. 12:27 (facepalm) 12:27 I bet my position of Head of Akharnes. 12:27 I didn't say I "didn't think he was a brony", I said I wasn't aware that he was one. 12:27 I was talking to Ed. @Druke 12:28 We'll ask him later 12:28 Ok 12:28 The time you wait, Watch this: http://thebest404pageever.com/swf/flyaway.swf 12:28 Like i do. 12:35 The code of bronies: http://fc06.deviantart.net/fs70/i/2012/158/a/8/love_and_tolerate_by_lazy_joe-d52bty1.png 12:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7hsbtxwzssg <---- Awesome music 12:38 Bye 12:41 Bronies are just a tool used by the US to conquer the world. 12:42 They extend their influence through media 12:45 -!- TheMaster001 has joined Special:Chat 12:46 World of Microwawes 12:46 :p 12:46 lol 12:46 O/ 12:46 Filippo 12:47 wassssup? 12:50 NothingMuch 12:50 Isniff 12:52 Nico, do you want to draw a font? 12:57 Maybe 12:57 :p 13:00 He' 13:00 O/ 13:01 Bronies are just a tool used by the US to conquer the world. 13:01 12:42They extend their influence through media 13:02 Ed, don't be a bigot. 13:03 :p 13:04 Bronys are here to Invade Micronations 13:04 soon there will be only PonyLands 13:04 :O 13:04 lol 13:04 :D 13:04 Just Kidding 13:05 -!- Nico Kaikkonen has left Special:Chat. 13:06 -!- Nico Kaikkonen has joined Special:Chat 13:06 http://www.thestarwarsrp.com/forum/forumdisplay.php?12-Rules-and-Guidelines 13:06 Brandon Rheas Website 13:11 Hey 13:11 PonyLands? Yay! 13:12 :p 13:12 :) 13:14 Why is Lothian banned? 13:17 He said US won WWII 13:17 And insulted 13:17 Europeans 13:18 Long Live Europe! 13:19 :D 13:20 But the US did 13:20 He did? 13:20 Not really. 13:21 I think he meant the Allied powers by US. 13:21 I swear the US were victorious over Japan in the end 13:21 I also vaguely remember writing my 3000 word history final on it and getting 95% 13:21 That's not all WW2. 13:21 I laugh at people who think the US won the war. 13:22 But they did, WW2 ended when Japan surrendered 13:22 Think of Russia, Britain, France, Netherlands, Norway, Sweden, Finland etc. 13:22 The US won and so did the rest of the Allied powers 13:22 The Pacific theatre was won by the American forces, Australians, British, Indians etc. 13:22 I think UK won atleast in Europe 13:23 NL was invaded by the nazi's . They weren't allied powers. 13:25 how sad 13:25 Sad? Who? What?? 13:26 ? 13:26 NL was invaded by the nazi's . They weren't allied powers. by NL I mean Netherlands resistance force, same in Sweden and Norway . 13:26 Ah 13:27 Bye 13:27 -!- King Emiel Hardy of Mahuset has left Special:Chat. 13:28 :p 13:30 Nico, would your country like foreign relations with the UNKC? 13:30 Maybe 13:31 Give me some links 13:31 :) 13:31 Hi Akharnoso 13:31 O/ 13:31 Call me MGE 13:31 I can't right now, search it in 13:31 He can't, he's chatting with his gf 13:32 Who? 13:32 :p 13:32 5 mods and 1 normal users online 13:32 :PO 13:32 I stand out bro 13:33 I'm a mod now? 13:33 Yay! 13:33 I will do Micronational Google 13:33 Give me some Micronational website links? 13:34 So a Google which filters out non-micronations sites? 13:34 I wish to be promoted into chat moderators, if staff is not against. 13:34 Druke yes 13:34 :P 13:34 I'm leaving, my internet is taking hours to load. 13:35 Cya! 13:35 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/United_Nordic_Kingdom_of_Carrum 13:36 I want to be an Admin @Ed : D 13:37 Unfortunately we have to ask Mr. Rhea before appointing new admins. 13:37 Apparently everyone likes wikia in our business here 13:38 Cod constantly monitoring us, a bot that's recording all we say, Rhea writing our policies for us 13:38 Everything is great :) 13:38 And who is Ed 13:38 Saunders? Is he even online? 13:40 Not right now. 13:40 Seb, is it Carrum or Cärrum? 13:41 He's fascist and pretty much an idiot, no offence. 13:41 Aparently a bot violates his freedom of speech. 13:41 And it's Carrum. 13:41 "He's fascist and pretty much an idiot, no offence." 13:41 Probably the biggest contradiction ever. 13:41 :P 13:42 "He's fascist", "no offence" 13:42 :P 13:42 Still. 13:42 Cärrum was easyer to pronounce 13:42 :p 13:43 He's a far right Welsh Nationalist yet says that he's tierd of Wikia's fascist government. 13:43 If he's so annoyed about this wiki, how come he says he doesn't operate on here mainly. 13:44 :P 13:44 LOL 13:44 He's so bigoted it makes me cry. 13:45 Is Carrum going to open relations with Amager? 13:46 Probably not. 13:46 We don't want to deal with Leon. 13:47 I see.. 13:48 Yup... 13:49 Joe and Dom are on their way out too, I heard.. 13:49 -!- Cloud Mountains has left Special:Chat. 13:50 -!- Cloud Mountains has joined Special:Chat 13:51 I'm sorry Cloud but Nyclos only opens Relations with Nations older then 1 month 13:51 :) 13:52 wellmore precisely 25 days 13:54 :p 13:54 Silent 13:54 We're older than you (facepalm) 13:54 Technically, you are not even independent. 13:55 We were established in 2011 through to 2012 then we went through lots of different nations then we've been reformed again 13:55 Technically ,I am. 13:55 I've told Jules I'm definitely leaving. 13:55 Cloud really? 13:55 :o 13:55 Your wiki page says your nation was created today? 13:56 + I started Micronationalism back at 2010 13:56 :p 13:57 We didn't know about Micronationalism and what it was back in 2011 13:57 We just thought ourselves as a nation 13:58 ok 13:59 So your nation is older then 25 days? 13:59 Yes :P 14:00 oke 14:00 Well then 14:00 :) 14:01 And you have no hate bazed laws? 14:01 (I hope so!) 14:01 Have you been at war in last 25 days? 14:02 Nope. 14:02 @Cloud about Carrum 14:02 oke 14:02 Hate laws - None 14:02 Good 14:02 Then we can open Foreign Relations with Carrum. 14:02 Back 14:03 50 pushups - done 14:03 150 left 14:04 (y) 14:06 : D 14:15 Back 14:15 I did Awesome Salad 14:15 :p 14:21 back 14:21 hey. 14:21 hi Seb 14:21 afk cus of dog wanted walk 14:21 and also exercise needed doing, becoming unfit 14:23 wu guys up 2? 14:23 Not much. 14:24 same nm, and cod4 has gone 14:24 woohoo 14:24 hmm i wonder where 14:25 Why is Apple Aplle instead of Orangein English? 14:26 InFinnish Appel is Omena and Orange is Appelsiini 14:26 because 14:26 of the colour 14:26 Orange is a colour and a fruit 14:26 an apple isn't a colour as apples can be both green and red 14:26 or in most cases somewhere in between 14:27 :p 14:27 Yeah but why Orange has to be fruit and color? 14:28 because an orange is orange 14:28 :D 14:29 Apelsin means orange the fruit in russian 14:29 Orangeviy means orange the color 14:29 yer 14:29 one of us should somehow get the password to the "URL" account 14:29 then we could make it say things 14:30 "and also exercise needed doing, becoming unfit" 14:30 ^ 14:30 :P 14:30 Do some pushups 14:30 I do running and crunches 14:30 that's about kk for me 14:30 Situps? 14:30 sometimes 14:30 yer kinda 14:31 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crunch_(exercise) 14:31 I know 14:31 I do 200 during the day 14:31 50 in the morning. 50 in the day. 100 in the evening 14:32 aww lucky u :p 14:32 couldn't do that 14:32 How come? 14:32 can't be arsed 14:32 I don't do them everyday though.. Only 4 times a week 14:32 kk 14:33 I got class too you know :P 14:33 xd 14:33 "can't be arsed" 14:33 Get up you lazy muhfuka xD 14:33 hehe 14:33 xd 14:33 xD = looks evil 14:33 :D = Smug 14:33 :d = high 14:34 :) = knowing 14:34 :s = high 14:34 8) 14:34 B) 14:34 ^ me in the summer 14:34 (rifle) = me in the summer 14:34 (gun) 14:34 :| = brainwashed 14:34 aww, no gun emoticons 14:35 No guns allowed in the State of Wikia 14:35 wow that's like china 14:36 Hehe :P 14:36 Brb 14:40 :p 14:47 Hi 14:47 O/¨ 14:47 o/ 14:48 Nice avatar 14:50 :D 14:52 hehe 14:52 SWINE CHAT 14:53 yep 14:54 :p 14:57 http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat go here it's funny p-ssing off gamers 15:05 -!- DrukeTheFluke has left Special:Chat. 15:13 :P 15:15 https://fbcdn-sphotos-b-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-snc6/259801_480836575304887_669654959_n.jpg 15:15 True 15:22 !test 15:24 !URL 15:24 !refresh 15:24 !http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/User:URL 15:24 :O 15:26 back 15:26 @nico, ban URL 15:27 I cant 15:27 its Unbannable 15:27 TRY 15:27 :D 15:27 :p 15:27 -!- URL was banned from Special:Chat by Nico Kaikkonen for 7200 seconds. 17:27 Go away 17:27 stupid URL 17:29 -!- King championy has left Special:Chat. 17:29 URL is back. 17:29 (frustrated) 17:29 -!- URL was kicked from Special:Chat by Grummia 17:29 Leave it... 17:30 ಠ_ಠ 17:30 Attackdogs 17:30 !test 17:30 !update logs 17:30 Get OfficerWhiskers 17:30 !updatelogs 17:30 Nico Kaikkonen: Logs updated (Added 13 lines to log page). Next automatic log will be in 3600 seconds. 17:30 I would like to be moderated by humans, thank ye very much. 17:31 /\ Me aswell 17:31 Hi URL 17:31 URL is a bot. 17:31 Not a user 17:31 Thats why I say we should get Officer Whiskers 17:31 Lishuns and Registrashuns please 17:32 back 17:32 All these stupid "attack dog" accounts and bots should be removed. 17:32 sorry i was afk 17:32 No Onff... 17:33 Since the bot isn't spamming, it is fine. 17:33 aww why is the bot back 17:33 well good it's not a mod anymore 17:33 !updatelogs 17:33 DrukeTheFluke: Logs updated (Added 16 lines to log page). Next automatic log will be in 3600 seconds. 17:33 Works for me. :P 17:33 power hungry 17:34 I still don't like it. It gives Wikia staff and others an excuse to look through past conversations and bring up old issues that have been dealt with in order to ban someone. 17:34 yep 17:34 BRB 17:34 it's a way of getting rid of people they don't like 17:34 they can pick up a tiny thing 17:34 I ain't power hungry. (facepalm) 17:34 and Salute, you like it even though wikia blocked you 17:34 +how are u a mod? 17:35 !status 17:35 I have been running for 73439 total seconds, and I have reconnected 5042 times. It has been 328 seconds since my last reconnect. 17:35 Nico made me one. 17:35 and it's gonna be really annoying having all the staff going "!update" or whatever 17:35 and it going "blah blah blah blah blah" 17:35 is nico an admin now? 17:35 You cant say I'm power hungry. I could say you where Santa, doesn't make you Santa. 17:35 !ytoff 17:36 http://pigtube.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 17:36 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ssr9unjbd9U 17:36 Pigtube is a free place 17:36 yeah worked 17:36 @grummia 17:36 until.. 17:36 pigtube time 17:37 To pigtube! 17:38 -!- URL was kicked from Special:Chat by DrukeTheFluke 17:38 http://pigtube.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 17:38 !kick 17:38 17:38 oops 17:38 :D 17:39 -!- DrukeTheFluke has left Special:Chat. 17:39 :P 17:39 ;( 17:39 -!- King Emiel Hardy of Mahuset has joined Special:Chat 17:40 Hi Emiel 17:40 Hey 17:40 Why is nobody going to pigtube 17:40 !updatelogs 17:40 Nico Kaikkonen: Logs updated (Added 41 lines to log page). Next automatic log will be in 3600 seconds. 17:41 !whydidyoudothat 17:41 !updatelogs 17:41 xD 17:42 !updatelogs 2013 03 23